dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 15
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy * old apple seller Villains: * Locations: * Resbia | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 3" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Items" * Magic Sword * Magic Belt | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle5 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 13 | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Filson Other Characters: * Slim * Saunders * Holcomb | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 14" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle17 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 4" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul | Writer17_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler17_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker17_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle9 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 14" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Ronneli * Captain Chevigny * Lieutenant Canfield Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 15" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * | Writer10_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 3" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle13 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 4" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer13_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler13_1 = Sven Elven | Inker13_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 3" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 12" | Synopsis15 = At sea, aboard the armed merchantman "Falcon", as Jack struggles to rope a loose cannon into place, the knife-wielding Bosun Thorn attacks him. As the ship gives a lurch, Jack trips the man up with his rope, he falls, and he lands on his head. Two of Thorn's shipmates run up and grab Dewey, then haul him away and imprison him in the hold. Untied and unsupervised, Jack simply explores the hold, opening some sea chests and looking inside, he figures out that the "Falcon" isn't moving gold, but guns! | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Other Characters: * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew *** Stumpy Smithers Villains: * Bosun Thorn ** his two thugs Vehicles: * , sloop * Hale's armed merchantman, "Falcon", brig Era: * | StoryTitle16 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 11" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | Writer17_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler17_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker17_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle17 = Mark Marson | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Mark Marson | StoryTitle18 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 5" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Dan * Mary * Zeb Halliday | Writer18_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler18_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker18_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer20_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler20_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker20_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle21 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 15" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Don Miguel | Writer21_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler21_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker21_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle22 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 6" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Jake * Ed Other Characters: * Agent Malvern | Writer22_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler22_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker22_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle23 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Laswan's Kingdom" | Synopsis23 = In the mountains, Betty has fallen into a rocky crevice. Don and Zira climb down after her but they both fall also, landing in a cold, dark mountain stream. With Don propping up the tiny Queen Zira, and Zira holding the atomic energy gun out of the water, they make their way downstream, thru some rapids, to lower, flatter country. The territory before them, Jarovia, is vast, largely empty, and strangely lit, but they find Betty right away. The Mystic Ruler of this country is Zira's third cousin, Laswan, and the Queen hopes to be granted sanctuary there. They hike across more desolate wilderness, then reach a well-worn path leading inland. Some distance behind them, Krenon is marching his troops around the mountain range, seeking the fabled entrance to the Kingdom of Jarovia, but instead they encounter a large force of whip-wielding Jarovian soldiers, who capture them. When dragged before King Laswan, Krenon "warns" the ruler about a gang of three roving strangers, now abroad in Jarovia; Lasway sends a squad of his deadliest whip-snappers out to find them! | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira, of Zetruria ** Zetrurian people * Mystic Ruler Laswan, of Jarovia Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Locations: * Planet Saro ** Zetruria ** Mountain Range ** Jarovia Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer23_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler23_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker23_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 3" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle26 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 4" | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Villains: * Purple Tiger ** his gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Publisher name has changed for a 3rd time. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 3"; no issue number appears on the cover. * Don Drake: ** The first mention of King Laswan's country, last issue, called it "Jarovia." This issue, the lettering style is slightly different, and by the end of this episode, the name looks more like "Sarovia." ** The Jarovians, like the Zetrurians, are little people. Zetrurian soldiers wear bronze-age-looking armor; Jarovian soldiers wear 19th-century-style infantry uniforms. * First issue for Mark Marson. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hubert, by J. Muselli & Bill Patrick ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding, by Vincent Sullivan ** Thrilling True Stories, by Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}